A mobile computing device may include an image sensor (e.g., a camera) and/or an audio sensor (e.g., a microphone) to capture media data about people, places, and things a user of the mobile computing device encounters. When the user encounters an object, he may utilize the mobile computing device to obtain information about the object; however, he must typically enter a query to determine whether the object is a product for sale (if the object is encountered outside of a shopping context), an additional separate query for identifying both on-line and in-store vendors, and another separate query to obtain product review information. What is needed is a process for quickly and efficiently identifying product and vendor information for objects encountered by mobile computing device users.